


How Exactly Should I Phrase It?

by Halisa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Time Blow Jobs, High School Crush, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halisa/pseuds/Halisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки совершенно точно уверен, что тот парень из спортзала – тот же самый, которому Баки отсосал на подростковой вечеринке. Его лучшая подруга совсем не помогает, но в итоге все оказывается гораздо проще.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Exactly Should I Phrase It?

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [How Exactly Should I Phrase It?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2505551) by [74days](http://archiveofourown.org/users/74days/pseuds/74days)
> 
> Мильен благодарностей пирожку [izumrudishe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/izumrudishe), который несмотря ни на что выдолбил что-то приличное из меня и перевода, и панкейку [autodofe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/autodofe/pseuds/autodofe), которая причесала текст как положено и помогла с твинковыми хуями, серьезн, это было сложно. Люблю вас, котяточки <3333

– Я совершенно точно уверен, что однажды отсосал ему, но не знаю, как спросить об этом.

Наташа посмотрела на него как на идиота.

– Извини, не мог бы ты повторить?

– Я сказал, что совершенно точно уверен, что однажды отсосал ему, но не знаю, как…

Она подняла руку, прерывая его. Пожилая женщина, стоящая позади, выглядела возмущенно, и Баки осознал, что говорить по-русски, находясь в русском супермаркете, вероятно, было не самой хорошей идеей. Для соседнего Старбакса – да, но они были _не_ в соседнем Старбаксе, потому что Наташа захотела селедки – она скучала по дому и была, скорее всего, сумасшедшей. Никто (даже бывшие русские балерины) не любит селедку. Баки вообще-то считал, что, переехав в Америку, он никогда больше не почувствует этот _неповторимый_ запах, который витал всюду в магазине. Он напоминал ему о бабушке с дедушкой.

– Нет нужды кричать о своей сексуальной жизни, – заметила она, а еще: – Ты даже не пробыл здесь достаточно долго, чтобы обзавестись ею, – и: – Ты приехал буквально месяц назад, не мог же ты уже забыть об этом.

Баки закатил глаза:

– Я имею в виду раньше, до того как меня отослали на замерзшую родину, куда ты так отчаянно хочешь вернуться.

Лучшая подруга (на самом деле – единственная подруга) одарила его взглядом холоднее русской зимы, которую Баки бы никогда не хотел увидеть снова, и повернулась к нему спиной.

– Некоторым из нас не оставили выбора.

– Некоторые из нас уехали работать в самую престижную школу на свете, – напомнил он ей. – Не делай вид, будто тебя опоили, схватили сопротивляющуюся и кричащую посреди ночи и увезли из дома, – он замолчал. – У тебя удар как у быка. Если бы ты не хотела уезжать, то оставила бы за собой след из сломанных коленных чашечек.

– Согласна, – ответила она, не глядя на него. – Но я все еще не знаю, почему _ты_ уехал.

– Вероятно потому, что хоть у меня и русские родители, бабушка и дедушка, мы с сестрой родились в Бруклине, и это наш дом. _Дом_ , – Баки посмотрел на ее спину, огромные шарф и шапку, под которыми скрывались ее бледная кожа и рыжие волосы. – Хотя бы это ты понимаешь.

– Конечно, – ответила она не оборачиваясь, – ведь я _русская_.

***

Дело в том, что Баки было семнадцать, когда его родители погибли в автокатастрофе, а Бекке – десять. Он был слишком молод, чтобы присматривать за ней в одиночку – сам ведь еще был ребенком, привык к тому, что мама готовит ему ужин, а папа учит водить машину. Бабушка с дедушкой были ближайшими родственниками, поэтому они взяли их к себе, но Баки и Бекке пришлось переехать в Самару.

У Баки был выбор, и он решил остаться с сестрой. Он оставил школу, друзей – все, что знал, – и уехал на другой конец света. Его родители говорили дома исключительно по-английски, так что Баки сперва сражался с языковым барьером, но вскоре освоил русский язык. Бабушка утверждала, что это все из-за русских корней. Ему нужно было пересдать все экзамены за последний год, но он смог получить стажировку, когда бросил школу и пошел работать на судоверфь. 

Бекка же чувствовала себя как рыба в воде – ее русские корни, видимо, были сильнее, потому что выглядела она весьма довольной своей новой жизнью. Сейчас она училась в СГАУ, чтобы стать гребаным _ракетостроителем_ – очевидно, все мозги семьи Барнсов достались ей. Он не мог гордиться ей сильнее.

Баки познакомился с Наташей однажды вечером: она была балериной из хорошей семьи, а он – простым парнем из доков, так что их отношения развивались стремительно, тяжело и закончились раньше, чем вообще успели начаться. Но Баки с Наташей все-таки остались друзьями, потому что ей нравилось, как он ведет себя по-американски, а ему нравилось ее чувство юмора (спрятанное под несколькими слоями из «отъебись» и «иди на хер»), и когда она уехала преподавать в Джульярд, он писал ей письма раз в неделю. А когда сообщил, что работодатель отправляет его в Нью-Йорк, Наташа заявила, что он вполне может остановиться у нее, пока не найдет себе квартиру – это произошло месяц назад.

***

Парень, занимавшийся в спортзале вместе с Баки, был _американцем_. И не просто американцем, – Баки знал, что если рассечь парня пополам, кровь у него будет красного, белого и синего цветов. Его сердце наверняка было в форме белоголового орлана, в душе он пел государственный гимн, а его член был на вкус как яблочный пирог.

Баки был _уверен_ , что сосал его однажды.

***

Когда Баки было пятнадцать, он влюбился в тощего мелкого задрота-астматика, который всегда сидел на задних партах и рисовал на полях. Баки же только что приняли в футбольную команду, где он отсиживался на скамье запасных; он был популярным, шумным, но – надеялся – хорошим парнем. Мелкий астматик пришел в их школу после интенсивного домашнего обучения. Все знали, что он гей, потому что пацан, видимо, даже не представлял себе, что такое старшая школа, и просто _рассказывал_ об этом людям. Баки даже восхищался этим – восхищался смелостью, которой это требовало.

Тощий, мелкий, болезненный гей – последний человек, с кем _кто-нибудь_ вообще захочет тусоваться в старшей школе. Стивен Роджерс, бледный и стремный, находился в самом низу социальной лестницы. Его задирали до тех пор, пока не выяснилось, что он еще был и мелким засранцем, который не постесняется дать отпор – зубами, кулаками, костлявыми коленками и острыми локтями, поэтому его стали просто игнорировать. Он не стоил того, чтобы тратить на него время.

И Джеймс «Баки» Барнс охренеть как восхищался им.

Издалека.

***

Он проводил все перерывы в библиотеке, наблюдая, как занимался Стив. Успеваемость Баки и правда улучшилась: было бы просто ужасно, если бы кто-нибудь спалил, как он влюбленно пялится на Стива, так что ему приходилось действительно много учиться.

Он нашел немного бесплатной гейской порнушки, а еще разглядывал парней с вебсайтов и себя в зеркале, начав по утрам перед завтраком качать пресс и отжиматься, потому что он до сих пор был слегка по-детски мягок, в то время как перед Стивеном он хотел щеголять кубиками и отличными бицепсами. Его девушки ценили это, но Стивен, кажется, не замечал, что Баки становится все рельефнее.

Он даже пытался что-то рисовать, чтобы у него были хоть какие-нибудь общие темы для разговора со Стивеном, но получалось действительно хреново, хотя его зарисовки с работы и начали выглядеть лучше. Баки следил, чтобы никто не задирал ребят помладше, пока он поблизости. Баки прекращал драки и заступался за мелких, читал книги о правах женщин и притеснении и никогда не открывал рот, чтобы начать разговор. 

***

Баки был пьян, очень пьян, а все потому, что на следующий день он должен был уехать к бабушке и дедушке. Они посоветовали ему повеселиться с друзьями, устроить прощальную вечеринку, которая вылилась в открытую тусовку с морем выпивки. Слабоалкогольное пиво текло рекой, и Баки нажрался так сильно, как только мог, потому что он уезжал к черту на рога, родители погибли, а вся жизнь накрылась медным тазом. И вчера его девушка порвала с ним, потому что он уезжал, а с какой стати она должна оставаться с ним, если он уматывал на другой край земли? Ей всего семнадцать, они встречались-то месяц, бога ради.

Он понятия не имел, с какого хрена Стивен Роджерс оказался на вечеринке, потому что его точно никто не приглашал. Он даже никому не нравился. 

Баки охренеть как восхищался им.

Издалека.

***

Он был пьян, но все равно гораздо трезвее, чем хотелось бы, когда Стив внезапно возник из ниоткуда, едва не столкнувшись с аккуратно примостившимся на пожарной лестнице Баки, сжимавшим красный стаканчик со светлым пивом.

– Я могу пройти? – спросил он, посмотрев в открытое окно, за которым устроился Баки. – Мне нужно на крышу – хочу глотнуть свежего воздуха.

Баки кивнул и последовал за ним, пожав плечами на вопросительный взгляд Стива.

– Не могу вернуться домой пьяным, – сказал он, поставив пластиковый стаканчик на подоконник. – Не могу показаться пьяным Бекке.

В машину с родителями Баки врезался пьяный водитель. Поэтому у Бекки был _пунктик_ по поводу алкоголя. А еще он не хотел выглядеть полным идиотом рядом с человеком, по которому сох уже два года, поэтому пытался быть крутым. Он был жутко взволнован тем, что Стив был рядом, потому что Баки надел свою лучшую футболку и закатал немного рукава, чтобы предплечья смотрелись отлично, а его потертые джинсы так низко сидели на бедрах, что когда он потягивался, показывался край его накачанного живота. Баки работал над этими кубиками как проклятый, выгибаясь перед зеркалом в спальне словно ребята из порно. Стивен – который, как думал Баки, был твинком, мелким пацаном, каким он и являлся – должен был считать мускулы Баки очень горячими. Если уж девушки велись на это, то парни были просто обязаны.

– Последнюю ночь здесь, – сказал он Стивену, немного потянувшись и изогнувшись. И едва вдохнув.

Если Стив и заметил что-то, то виду не подал. Его глаза застряли на уровне ботинок Баки.

– Я слышал, – проговорил он. – Россия?

– Ага, – ответил Баки, выпрямляясь. Бессмысленно вытягиваться, если Стив не видит. – Клево, да?

– Холодно, скорее, – заметил Стив, бросив быстрый взгляд на Баки, прежде чем снова уставиться в пол. Его глаза – Баки знал – были голубого цвета. Он никогда не думал, что голубой может быть таким теплым, но глаза Стива такими и были. 

Баки засмеялся. Это не было смешно, но он был пьян, Стив стоял совсем рядом, и смех Баки заставил его хотя бы немного улыбнуться и протянуть руку.

– Я Стивен. Стив, – сказал он, и Баки тупо уставился на его руку. – Мы ходим вместе на литературу и историю, – продолжил он, все еще предлагая руку.

Затем до Баки дошло. Стивен Роджерс представлялся. Будто бы Баки не знал, кто он такой.

– Я знаю, – осторожно ответил Баки. – Ты Стивен Роджерс, и ты рисуешь, – добавил он, потому что это была единственная не сталкерская вещь, что он мог сказать. – А я Баки.

– Знаю, – Стив опустил руку. – Все знают.

– Да, ну, тебя тоже все знают, – усмехнулся Баки. – Ты навалял Рамлоу, оставив его с двумя фингалами, и чуть не откусил ему палец.

Стив покраснел и уставился себе на ноги.

– Он заслужил это, – сказал он. – Я знаю, он твой друг, но он…

– Да щас, Брок не мой друг, – выпалил Баки. – Он полный засранец. Я не тусуюсь с такими парнями.

Было важно донести до Стива мысль, что Баки не зависает с теми, кто задирает и издевается смеха ради.

– Он сексист и гомофоб, а я не такой. _Не такой_ , – он помолчал секунду. – Я вытряс из него дерьмо, когда он назвал Крисси шлюхой.

Баки знал, что подобное поведение было лишь одной из многих вещей, что могли выбесить Стива в классе.

– Слышал, – усмехнулся Стив, и Баки захотел запомнить его именно таким, усмехающимся ему вот так. – И подумал, что это было очень круто.

Баки самодовольно выпрямился. Он поступил так потому, что Брок был засранцем, и Крисси выглядела по-настоящему расстроенной, а не в надежде, что Стивен об этом узнает – частая причина, по которой он, бывало, защищал других.

– Ну да, не очень-то честно, что парни могут спать с кем угодно, а девушки должны быть чисты и непорочны. Это их выбор, и не такому козлу, как Брок Рамлоу, их судить.

Стив не сводил с него глаз, а улыбка на его лице была прекрасна как рассвет, и Баки послал ему лучшую свою ухмылку. Эта ухмылка действовала на девушек. Эта ухмылка репетировалась перед зеркалом. Эта ухмылка _сработала_.

***

Он целовал Стивена Роджерса на крыше многоквартирного дома в последнюю ночь, что провел в Штатах. Стив не то чтобы был мастером – может, его просто застали врасплох, – но отвечал со всем энтузиазмом. Баки толкнул его к стене и сжал через джинсы, слегка шокированный размером члена под своей ладонью, потому что у твинков в порно был вроде маленький член, не? Поэтому-то они и были снизу? У Стива стоял, и Баки хотел его: он мечтал об этом миллионы раз все два года, и он возьмет член Стива в рот, даже если это последнее, что он сделает на американской земле.

***

Парень из спортзала не был маленьким. Не был астматиком. И совершенно точно не был задротом, но Баки был охренеть как уверен, что отсосал у него. Он был уверен, что именно эти светлые волосы и голубые глаза до сих пор занимали твердые позиции в его фантазиях. Он точно знал это. 

Но не думал, что спросить об этом через десять лет – лучший способ завязать разговор.

***

– Так, ты при деньгах? – спросил Клинт по-английски, потому что он встречался с Наташей два года, и та весьма многозначительно намекнула ему, что, если он еще раз исковеркает русский язык, она так врежет ему по яйцам, что те лопнут. К слову, его русский был не так уж и плох, но Наташа была пуристкой (и немножко стервой), так что Клинт говорил по-английски и старался не отставать, когда они переходили на русский.

– Не при деньгах, – возразил Баки. – Просто... не бедняк. 

Стажировка в доках превратилась в работу – хорошую работу, и Баки трудился изо всех сил, чтобы подняться по карьерной лестнице. А теперь он работал дизайнером-консультантом и получал неплохие деньги. Американский филиал послал запрос на его имя, и русские владельцы обрадовались, что Баки сочетал в себе культуру обеих стран. Он жил в Штатах уже пару месяцев, когда получил повышение и весомую прибавку, и это было слишком хорошо, чтобы оказаться правдой. Наташа назвала эту его черту русским прагматизмом и сказала, что вообще-то все нормально. Баки же подумал, что она просто все эмоции классифицирует как русские, и закрыл тему.

– Неплохо.

Клинт, когда был помоложе, выиграл бронзовую медаль по стрельбе из лука на Олимпийских играх. Сейчас он заимел себе лук и прекрасную работу, обучая в загородном клубе скучающих домохозяек стрелять по целям. Деньги были и впрямь неплохи, хотя вне работы его вполне можно было перепутать с бездомным. И Баки был уверен, что Наташа любила его потому, что он проводил большую часть времени стреляя во все подряд.

– Ты уже поговорил с тем парнем, у которого отсосал? – спросила Наташа, и Баки свирепо зыркнул на нее.

***

Парень в спортзале, куда иногда ходил Баки, смотрел на него странно, будто пытался вспомнить. Баки хотел показаться крутым, просто подойти, ухмыльнуться и сказать что-нибудь меткое, но слова просто не складывались в его голове в подходящую комбинацию.

Баки знал о нем совсем немного: у него есть друг по имени Сэм, который звонит ему, когда Стив занимается на беговой дорожке, и выносит мозг по какому-либо поводу, потому что Баки слышит вариации на тему «Господи, Сэм, я ж говорил, я жду подходящего момента» и его любимое «Отвали, летяга, я не трус». Баки надевал белую футболку, которая намокала во время тренировок и прилипала к коже. Ему нравилось думать, что парень (может, Стивен? Он был просто уверен, что это Стивен) замечал это. Другие парни точно замечали. Они подходили к нему поболтать и даже несколько раз приглашали на свидание.

***

– Никогда не видел тебя здесь прежде, – однажды сказал парень, глядя на него поверх свободных штанг. Баки как раз работал над руками, потому что Наташа сказала, что у Клинта бицепсы круче, и она ожидает от Баки лучших результатов, чем сейчас, прежде чем он снова наденет футболку (Баки любит ее, правда любит). Парень был высоким и накачанным, с темными волосами и утренней щетиной. Не слишком симпатичный, но хорошо выглядящий.

– Я тут часто зависаю, – ухмыльнулся Баки, он был твердо уверен, что может-быть-Стивен наблюдал за ними из угла, где работал над своей задницей. Над охрененно потрясающей задницей. Задница, с которой Баки был бы не против познакомиться поближе. – А вот тебя раньше не видел, – он передернул плечами, почувствовав как влажный хлопок пристал к коже.

– Не уверен, что задержусь – терпеть не могу таких, как он, – сказал парень, не скрываясь кивнув в сторону хоть-бы-Стивена.

– Вот как?

– Ходил в школу с этим придурком, – пояснил парень, потягиваясь. – Был мелким дерьмом, стал дерьмом побольше, – он насмешливо посмотрел через плечо: – Еще не нашел сегодня повода подраться, Роджерс?

Парень (и Баки был прав, ей, это Стивен!) сердито глянул на них. 

– Еще не вечер, – только и сказал он, возвращаясь к тренировке. Он зло уставился в пол, и да, Баки помнил эту стиснутую челюсть, только у пацана _помельче_. Господи, Стивен Роджерс вырос _как надо_.

– Брок. Брок Рамлоу, – сказал парень, тут же оскорбился, когда Баки рассмеялся ему в лицо, но быстро пришел в себя и кивнул на Стивена. – Это Стив Роджерс, – добавил он, повышая голос. – Сраный пидорас, который не может держать свой нос подальше и не лезть в чужие дела.

– Ага, я помню, – ответил Баки, ухмыляясь Стиву, который все сильнее сверлил взглядом пол. – Я отсосал ему как-то раз на вечеринке.

***

– Я надеялся, что это ты, но потом вспоминал, что… Россия же, – сказал Стив, приложив к щеке бутылку с водой. Брок полез в драку, но Баки и Стив закончили ее весьма скоро. Хотя тот успел словить несколько ударов. – Мой друг Сэм ныл, чтобы я подошел к тебе, с тех самых пор, как я впервые упомянул твое имя в разговоре.

– Ну да, а я голову ломал, – дернул плечом Баки. – Ты понятия не имеешь, как трудно спросить чувака, не у него ли ты отсосал лет десять назад, – он ухмыльнулся. – Не думал, что ты помнишь вообще.

– Я помню, – ответил Стив, ухмыляясь тоже. – Ты был моим первым.

– С отсосом? – Баки рассмеялся. – О черт, мне так жаль. Наверняка я был просто ужасен – жутко нервничал же. Я следил за тобой почти два года – по уши влюбленный, – признался Баки. 

Стив казался ошеломленным – уже второй раз за утро, – и уставился на него огромными голубыми глазами.

– Я был девяностофунтовым нелепым сопляком, – сказал он. – Тощим, крикливым и…

– Горячим, – оборвал его Баки. – Просто _огонь_. Я часто наблюдал за тобой в библиотеке.

– Быть не может.

– Еще как может, – усмехнулся Баки, наслаждаясь сменой эмоций на лице Стива. – Я читал сраные учебники по _избирательному праву_ , чувак. _Вот_ насколько все было плохо.

***

– Ты не был моим первым партнером, – признался Стив позднее, когда они пили кофе в закусочной на другой стороне улицы. – Ты был моим первым всем.

– А как ты смотришь на то, чтобы я был еще и твоим всем последним?

– Переживу как-нибудь, – ухмыльнулся Стив.


End file.
